


Before You Go.

by abcsupercorp



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Depression, F/F, Homophobia, Original Character(s), beating up, warning; some suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: A story where Raelle Collar is Raelle Collar Saltzman, and Scylla Ramshorn is Scylla Ramshorn Mikaelson.Slightly inspired by "I've been through worse"In this story, they're still witches, vampires, werewolves, ect. They still attend the boarding school, it's just a bit different. Also, Hope's parents never died bc NO.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 23
Kudos: 67





	1. Storm To Weather.

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning** This chapter has mentions of a suicide attempt. It's not detailed, but just a fair warning anyways <3

Everything could've gone totally normal, for Josette Saltzman. If only she kept to herself that night, rather than reject her best friend. She never thought it would end up this way. He was supposed to be her best friend, yet he turned on her, exposed her, humiliated her. He exposed her secret of being into boys, and girls. Of not caring regardless. Jacob Greene, ruined her life. 

Jacob Greene was Josette Saltzman's best friend, but he saw her as more than a friend. He always had, but she didn't return those feelings. In fact, she showed feelings for someone else. A girl, actually. This made Jacob, to say the least, very unhappy. So unhappy, he exposed her secret. Now, Josie Saltzman is a target. A target to the bullshit she encounters. 

Raelle Collar Saltzman, sister, friend, daughter. Seeing her little sister being bullied tore her apart. It was not Josie's fault she was not attracted to Jacob. In fact, Raelle never trusted Jacob. He always gave her a bad vibe, and yet, she kept her mouth shut. Not this time, obviously.

Elizabeth Saltzman was furious. Not because her sister was pansexual, no, because Lizzie herself was bisexual. But because that two faced asshole betrayed and exposed her sister the way he did. It took every bone in her body not to beat him up the night he exposed her sister. That, and her older sister restraining her. 

Hope Mikaelson saw the whole event go down, and she was the one to save Josie's life. She saw Jacob approach Josie, he seemed rather drunk. She saw him try to kiss her and Josie respectfully turn him down. She saw him grow angry and impatient with her. She saw Josie whisper something into his ear. Then saw Jacob's eyes turn envious. She witnessed it all. She witnessed Jacob announce to the whole school Josie's secret. She saw Josie's expression change. The pain, the humiliation, the unbearable feeling of hurt and betrayal. She saw Josie run off, and part of Hope was worried the young girl would try to do something stupid. She snuck off and followed Josie. 

Scylla Ramshorn Mikaelson followed her little sister up to the rooftop. She saw Hope talking to a young girl, who was just staring outside. Scylla knew the feeling she felt all too well. This young girl was about to make an attempt on her life, and her little sister was going to talk her out of it. 

Luckily, her sister manages to speak the girl out of it. Two other girls barge through the doors. One of them is crying, and the other one is on the edge of tears. The older one pulls the brunette over to her. Kissing her forehead, the other blonde is holding her hand, begging her to never be out of her sight again.

This is the story of how Hope Mikaelson saved Josie Saltzman's life, the story of how Josie and Hope Mikaelson become best friends, the story of how the trio unfolds, and how Scylla Ramshorn Mikaelson and Raelle Collar Saltzman fell in love. 

Who's story ends up going where?


	2. Endlessly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being best friends with Hope Mikaelson means you endure her endless teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Josie. Always caught in her sisters and best friend desperately trying to know about her love life XD

**_Five months later:_ **

"Josie, where is she?" Lizzie asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "The game is about to start"

"Will you relax, Lizzie? you know how Hope is. Always late" Josie replied jokingly.

"Yeah, fashionably late" Lizzie rolled her eyes. "What's going on between you two, anyway?"

"What?" Josie asked, caught off guard.

"You know what I mean, Jo" Lizzie grinned, "Do you like her?"

"I love her, Lizzie. She's my best friend" Josie replied, "But if you mean that way, then no"

Lizzie groaned, "I can never get anything juicy out of you, can I?"

Josie laughed, and shrugged, "You and Rae can try, and try, and try-" she was cut off by Lizzie holding up her hand.

"I get it," Lizzie commented. "but the second you do like somebody, you better tell me" Lizzie jokingly warned.

"When have I not told you about who I liked?" Josie questioned.

"What's this about you liking someone?" A voice appeared, Josie jumped up from the bleachers, startled, and spun around. It was just Hope. She was eyeing Josie suspiciously though, rather curious, and an eyebrow raised. 

"Oh, Hope" She said, with a sigh of relief, Hope's eyebrow still raised, "It's nothing. I was just explaining something to my sister" 

"mmhm.." Hope hummed, "okay, I'll drop it" she replied.

"Thanks," Josie said, a sigh of relief. Only to notice a mischievous glimmer creep back on Hope's face, "You're going to try and find out, aren't you?"

Hope smirked mischievously, "I can't resist, Jo. You know that"

Josie sighed,sitting back down next to Lizzie "You two will be the death of me" 

Hope sat down and scooted over close to Josie, and then as dramatically as she could, laid her head on Josie's lap, "don't die on me Jo" she said, with a dramatic sigh.

Josie chuckled and playfully shoved Hope off of her lap, "shut up, the game's about to start" she told Hope.

"You can't hide things from me" Hope grinned, sitting up, "I always get things out of you, Jo Jo"

"I know" Josie smirked.

Just then, the buzzer went off, and the girl's soccer team came running out. The girls cheered. 

Noelle Riverson came jogging out, her eyes landed on Josie and she smirked her way. 

Josie smiled back, shyly, slightly blushing, totally forgetting her sister and best friend were right there.

"What was that?" Lizzie asked.

"What was what?" Josie asked, confused.

"Noelle Riverson. Smirking at you" Hope commented, as she playfully nudges Josie's side. 

"It's nothing" Josie replied. Her face was red at this point.

"yeah, okay, you're as red as a tomato, right now" Hope smirked, but rolled her eyes, "we're talking about this later. You can't escape me" 

"Whatever you say, sweetheart" Josie said jokingly. Laughing as Hope rolled her eyes, still smiling. Josie turned back around and faced the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wait, it gets good.


	3. With you, I'm broken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place 5 months before the soccer game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, some detail of suicide is here.

**_Five months ago;_ **

**_The night Hope saved Josie's life_ **

It was Monday afternoon, 4:45pm, December 16th 2030. Josie and Jacob, her best friend at the time, were setting up for the winter dance that was taking place later that night. They were down to the last few things to prepare. The dance was at 7pm.

"So, Josie. Are you going with anyone special this year?" Jacob asked, his green eyes flashing at her brown ones. 

Josie shrugged as her and Jacob lifted up the table and moved it to the center, "Not sure, Jake. There is someone I've had my eye on in a while, but I don't think they'd like me back" she confessed.

Jacob's heart raced, _could it be_? What if it's him? "Oh." was all he mumbled. 

"What about you?" Josie asked, curious. 

"You'll know at the dance tonight" Jacob smiled. 

"I can't wait to meet her," Josie smiled. He smiled back and they went their separate ways. 

Josie entered her dorm room, when she was engulfed in a hug by Lizzie. 

Lizzie was one of the first people she told about her being pansexual. Then her older sister Raelle. She was planning on telling Jacob, tonight. 

"Hey sis," Lizzie said, "Are you asking anyone special to the dance?"

Josie smirked, ever since she came out, Lizzie suspected that Josie liked somebody. "What's it to you?"

"Um, twin sister?" Lizzie scoffed. "Spill, who do you like?"

"You'll find out tonight," Josie smirked.

"What?!" Lizzie asked, dramatically, "Jo, how am I supposed to threaten them before the dance if I don't know who they are?"

"Why do you always insist on threatening people I may end up being in a relationship with?" Josie asked, laughing. 

Lizzie scoffed again, "Because I love you? and I don't think anyone will ever be good enough for you?" Lizzie told her.

Josie laughed and playfully shoved her, "You're way too overprotective, Lizzie" she told her sister. 

Lizzie smiled and pulled Josie in for a side hug, "I know".

**_Later that night, at the dance:_ **

Josie searched around the room for the girl she liked. Noelle Riverson. 

"Hey Josie," Jacob said, "I'm gonna get a drink, care to join me?" he asked.

Josie was about to accept his offer, when she saw Noelle by the snack table. "I'll be there soon. I need to do something first. find me after?" she asked him. 

"Sure thing" He replied, smiling as he walked away. Josie walked over to Noelle.

"Hey Noelle," Josie smiled. Noelle looked up, she looked gorgeous. As usual, of course.

"Hey Jo," Noelle smiled, "What's up?"

Josie gulped, "you know how we've been hanging out for the past few weeks?" 

Noelle nodded and took Josie's hand into hers, "Yeah, it's been fun"

Josie smiled and shut her eyes, sighing deeply, "I like you, Noelle"

Noelle smiled back, "I like you too". 

Josie grinned, she was about to kiss Noelle, when she got a text. She took it out of her bag, and read it.

**_Jacob: Hey, I got u a drink. come by the stage_ **

Josie looked up from her phone, and back to Noelle, "to be continued" she smiled. Noelle grinned, and kissed Josie's cheek.

Josie walked back over to Jacob.

"Hey" she smiled. 

"Hey Jo," Jacob replied, his words slurring. 

"Are you drunk, Jacob?" she asked. 

"maybe a little," he replied, "I want to tell you something"

"What's that?" She asked. Jacob leaned in, and tried to kiss her, "woah, Jacob. What are you doing?" she asked, lightly pushing him away.

"I'm in love with you, Josette Saltzman." He replied.

"What?" Josie asked, confused.

"Do you love me back?" he asked. No response, "Josie? do you?"

Josie sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry Jacob, but no. I love you as a brother" she told him.

"What?" he asked, sounding slightly angry, "You're going to brother zone me?" 

"I'm sorry, Jacob, really" Josie felt guilty, but she knew she didn't have to.

"There's someone else, isn't there.." he muttered, "who is he?" 

Josie was silent, then she whispered into his ear, "it..it's not a he" 

Jacob pulled back, shocked. "Oh, so you're going to not go for me because you like some chick?" he asked, angry. "It's so like you, to just turn me down because you're a freak"

Josie was shocked, "Jacob.. you don't mean that" she told him, her eyes watering. 

"No, I do mean it!" Jacob yelled, "And you're going to regret this" he whispered. He jumped up on stage.

"Jacob, what are you doing?" she asked. He glared at her and walked over to the mic.

"Excuse me everyone, can I have your attention?" he asked. The room stopped, "As you all know, I loved Josie" he said, as he pointed over to her. Heat filled Josie's face, "but she doesn't love me back" he said, "you wanna know why?" he asked them. Josie's eyes filled with tears more, begging him to not expose her. "It's because Josette Olivia Saltzman is into a girl" .

Josie felt her heart crack, that's when she ran out of the gym and up to the rooftop. Not knowing Hope was following, and Hope's sister, not too far behind. 

"He's right.. I'm a freak" she whispered. 

  
  


As soon as Jacob exposed her, Lizzie was furious. 

"I'm going to kill him" Lizzie whispered, she walked over to the stage, "JACOB!" She yelled.

"Oh, hey Lizzie. come to join the party?" he asked, drunk.

"I'm here to teach you a lesson" she growled, she was about to pounce at him, when Raelle pulled her back, "Raelle, let go of me!" 

"Hurting him will only make you look bad" Raelle whispered, sending a glare at Jacob herself. 

That's when Tally and Abigail, two of Raelle's friends, came running over. 

"Rae" Abigail said, out of breath.

"What is it? what's wrong?" Raelle asked.

"I had a vision" Tally told her, "Josie's on the roof" 

Lizzie and Raelle exchanged looks, before running out.

  
  


Hope approached the young girl.

"Josie?" she whispered. Josie gasped with a startle. "Josie, it's okay. it's me. Hope"

Josie turned around, she was staring at the ground. "What do you want? here to embarrass me too?" she asked. Josie climbed on the ledge, not caring at the moment. She turned away from Hope. 

Hope shook her head, "no, never Josie. never" she whispered softly. "My aunt Freya is married to a woman" 

"So?" Josie scoffed, "I doubt she's a freak like me" 

"You're not a freak, Josie" Hope whispered. She heard the door open, and turned around to see her sister. "I promise, you're not" 

"Who's there?" Josie asked, her voice quivering. "Did you lie to me?" 

"No, no," Hope said, sensing Josie's distress. "It's just my sister. You're safe with us"

"How can I trust you?" Josie asked, "how can I trust anyone, anymore? I might as well end it all" she sobbed quietly.

"I know you feel broken, but I promise, this isn't the way to go" Hope said calmly. "Think of your sisters, your father, your mother" Hope reminded her gently. "your friends"

Josie scoffed, "what friends?"

"Aren't you friends with MG? Landon?" Hope asked. 

Josie looked at her, "yes" she whispered quietly. 

"So, don't let go of them" Hope whispered. She put a hand out for Josie to grab, "come on Jo, please, come down.." she whispered, Josie turned around gently.

Josie huffed and let out a giant sob as she took Hope's hand, Hope pulled her over and they both fell to the ground.

"Shh, you're safe now Josie. you're safe" Hope whispered, tears of her own falling down. 

The doors busted open again, and Raelle and Lizzie came running over.

"Josie!" they said, Lizzie was hysterical, and Raelle was close to breaking fully. 

"Josie, hey" Raelle said, she kissed Josie's forehead as Josie sobbed into her Hope's lap, "you're okay, I got you"

"Jo, why would you do this?" Lizzie asked, hysterical. She held Josie's hand, "I'm never letting you out of my sight again" 

After things settled down, Raelle carried Josie to the twins' room. Lizzie stayed back with Hope. 

"Thank you.." Lizzie said as she turned to Hope. She pulled Hope in for a hug, not letting her go, "Thank you for saving my sister" 

Hope smiled softly as they pulled away, "She would've done the same for me" She was about to walk away, but paused, "Hey, Lizzie?" she said,

Lizzie, who was by the door, stopped and turned her head, "yeah?" she asked.

"If you need anything, my number is in the school phone book. okay?" Hope asked.

Lizzie nodded. "thanks, Hope, goodnight" Lizzie told her.

"Goodnight" Hope said back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy <3


	4. Spaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the game, Noelle talks to Josie, and then the girls have a girls night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I love about this show is that they're still obviously teenage girls. They have their ups, downs and their emotional moments, just like all of us do. Take away the supernatural aspect of the show, and you have a show about teenagers at a boarding school. I decided to write this chapter to shine light on the fact that they're still young teenagers. I wish the show did something like this more often, but sadly, we can't always get what we wish for.
> 
> Which is why I wrote this :)

**_Current time:_ ** **_  
_** **_(5 months later)_ **

Halfway through the game, it began to rain. Josie grabbed the blanket she kept in her backpack and the three girls held it over their heads.

"So much for May Flowers, am I right?" Josie jokes. The two other girls giggled softly.

"We're winning, at least" Hope commented back. Josie nodded. 

"So, Jo" Lizzie started, "What's going on between you and Noelle?" 

Josie panicked, not too badly though. "What do you mean?" she asked. 

"Well, she smirked at you" Hope responded for Lizzie, "Is there something between you two?"

Josie felt herself blush and hesitate. _Yes , there was something going on between her and Noelle. 5 months ago, after the incident on the roof, Noelle came to visit Josie. She was in the infirmary for the rest of that night, even though Raelle had taken her to the twins room, Alaric and Caroline told her she needed to stay in the infirmary for a few days. Just to be scanned. When she visited Josie, she was upset, and explained she was so scared Josie was dead. That's when Josie leaned in, and they kissed. Her and Noelle weren't official, or anything. There were secret stolen kisses, midnight cuddles, secret hand holding, but they were more flirtatious, than an actual couple. Her and Josie enjoyed the idea of being each other's secret. It felt mischievous, and Josie doesn't usually do, mischievous, but she enjoyed it with Noelle._

"Jo" Hope said, snapping Josie out of her trance.

"Huh?" Josie asked, confused.

"I asked if there's something going on between you and Noelle" Hope reminded her.

"Oh" Josie paused, "No"

Moments passed, and the game buzzed. Salvatore won, again.

"Yay! we won" Hope cheered, pulling the twins in for a hug.

"Hell yeah, that's a solid 6 wins so far" Lizzie smirked. As everyone cleared up the field, Noelle came jogging over.

"Hey guys" Noelle smiled. Josie was bewildered a bit, caught off guard, but the other two were just sort of standing there, smirking.

"Hey Noelle, good job winning" Hope told her. The rain slowly settled down. The four girls looked up to see it slowly becoming sunny again.

"Thanks Mikaelson" Noelle replied. "Mind if I borrow Jo, for a sec?" 

Lizzie and Hope exchanged looks, and then both just broke out laughing. Josie rolled her eyes, the three of them had gained a way to communicate just by looking at each other. Sometimes, it could get annoying though. 

"Just return her to us in 15 to 20 minutes, please" Lizzie told her, "we're having girls night"

Noelle nodded, "of course. I wouldn't dare get in between that" she smirked softly. 

Hope and Lizzie hugged Josie before jogging back to the school. 

After the two girls were out of sight, Josie grinned and pulled Noelle in for a hug.

"You're not very good at keeping us a secret" She smirked, as she playfully kissed Noelle. 

"I can't help it" Noelle smirked back, "you're gorgeous"

Josie blushed and smiled, "thanks" she grinned, "you're not so bad yourself"

Noelle held her hand, "So, I was just wondering" she began, "Do you want to go to the next step?" she asked.

Josie's eyes went wide, and her face turned red. Noelle realized what she said, and how it seemed, "No, not like that, I'm sorry!" Noelle interrupted, giggling slightly, "I mean, like go on a date, I would never ask to have sex unless we were really sure how we felt" 

Josie let out a sigh of relief, before turning her head back to Noelle. "Oh?" Josie asked, smirking, "Are you saying you're into me, Noelle Grace Riverson?" she asked.

"duh" Noelle grinned. "So, what do you say?" she asked. "Will you go on a date with me, Josette Olivia Saltzman?"

"I would love to," Josie grinned. She leaned in and their lips met again. 

"I better get going" Josie told her as she checked her watch, laughing at how cute Noelle's pout was, "the girls are going to pester me about this later"

Noelle giggled, "Okay, I'll let you go. I need to shower anyways," She smiled. She chaste kissed Josie's lips again, before parting ways. Just then, she paused and stopped walking again, "oh, by the way, I think we can tell people about us going on a date, don't you? 

Josie nodded, "sure, if you're okay with it?" She asked.

"Us sneaking around was fun and sexy, but I really do like you, Josie. and what we have feels real. I want to take it to the next level. you know, be girlfriends, if things work well. So you can tell Hope and Lizzie about us and our secret moments too. Just make sure to text me, if they kill you" 

"I do too, and don't worry, they will _definitely_ kill me, but I'll find a way to text you," Josie smiled. Noelle smiled and kissed Josie's cheek before really leaving, this time. 

Josie headed back into the school, to see Raf and MG waiting.

  
"What?" she asked.

"nothing, nothing" Raf grinned, "it's just, you seem like you're hiding something"

"Noelle just wanted to talk about something," Josie lied. 

"Okay, okay" the boys put their hands up to show their surrender. "You ladies having another girls night?" MG asked.

"Yep, this time it's just three of us though" Josie told them.

"Oh?" MG asked, "where are the others?"

"Penelope went home to visit her mom, Hannah and Lily are out of town, Raelle went to visit her friends with Tally and Abigail, and Scylla's just kept to herself, these days, I'm not too sure about the others, though" Josie explained. 

"Okay." The boys replied. 

"We're having a guys night anyways, catch you later?" Raf asked.

Josie nodded. The two boys leaned in and hugged her. That's when she skipped back to her room. 

When she opened the door, she felt hands grab her. 

"Woah" she yelped. "Jesus, could you warn a girl before you give her a heart attack?" 

"Sorry Jo," Hope giggled, "Sometimes I forget my strength"

"It's okay," Josie replied.

"So," Lizzie began.

"So?" Josie asked, furrowing her brows.

"What did Noelle want?" Hope asked.

"Oh.." Josie grinned, she tried to hide her cheeks as they were turning red. 

"You're blushing" Hope smirked, poking the brunette's cheek, "spill"

Josie sighed, and looked up, "okay, okay" she surrendered, "Noelle asked me out on a date"

"WHAT?" Hope and Lizzie asked in sync. Josie winced.

"Sometimes I forget we're teenage girls" she confessed, making the other two burst out in giggles. 

"When did she ask you out?" Lizzie asked, pulling her sister to the bed by the arm. Josie let out a startled squeal as she grabbed Hope's hand too, who did the same, and they all collapsed onto the bed. They all curled up in the middle. 

"She asked me out on the soccer field, after you guys left," Josie told them.

The two girls beside her gasped, "so there IS something going on between you two!" Hope said, "I cannot believe you hid this from us, from _ME_ , specifically, Josette Olivia Saltzman" she playfully scolded. 

Josie laughed, "I'm sorry" she giggled, "We just thought it'd be fun to be sneaky"

"Wait" The two girls on both sides of her shot up, "How long has this been going on?" they asked in sync.

Josie winced, "5 months?" she said softly.

"What was that?" Lizzie asked again.

Josie sighed, "5 months" 

"FIVE MONTHS?" the girls asked, Josie nodded.

"Oh damn," Hope laughed, "you sure can keep a secret" she smirked.

"Yeah, well, now that Noelle and I are going on a date, we decided to try and make something of the connection we have" Josie replied, chuckling lightly.

"that's cute" Hope grinned, she laid back down, "That doesn't mean I'm being replaced as number one, does it?" she pouted, Josie looked over and laughed, making Hope's heart melt.

"Of course not, silly goose" Josie said as she booped Hope's nose. 

"good" Hope grinned, "wolves can be very territorial, sometimes" 

"I know" Josie smirked, then turned her head towards Lizzie, "now that you know, you can threaten away" she told her sister.

"good" Lizzie grinned, "I like her, Jo, so don't worry too much. I just want to scare her a little. let her know not to mess with a Saltzman" 

"Or a Mikaelson" Hope popped in.

"Thanks guys" Josie said, "so what movie are we watching?"

"Anyone up for a good tear jerker, film?" Lizzie asked.

Hope and Josie exchanged looks, "Okay, why not." Josie replied. Hope sat up.

"I'll go get the snacks and tissues" she told them. She left the room, and came back a few minutes later, with some snacks, drinks and tissues, shutting the door with her foot, and setting down the tray on the side table by Lizzie's bed. Then she climbed back in, making the trio cuddle pile official, again.

"Here we go" Lizzie grinned as she grabbed her laptop and propped it in the middle. She opened up Netflix and scrolled down to " ** _the fault in our stars_** _ **"**_

"Oh boy" Hope said, feeling mist near her eyes, "I can already feel them coming"

The twins laughed, Hope did a spell to shut off the lights, and Josie hit play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy <3


	5. Stay The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope spends the night in the twins room, and Lizzie notices something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updating

By the time the girls finished the movie, there were tears. You’d expect that. _**Sad rom com + teen aged girls (this trio in particular) , usually = tears**_. Josie had fallen asleep, but her face was tear stained.

“Oh, poor Jo.” Lizzie said softly, wiping away her sister’s face. “It gets her every time.” 

“I better head back.” Hope yawned, but she didn’t want to get herself out of bed. 

“You should stay, Hope.” Lizzie said softly, “it's late.” 

“I don’t know Lizzie,” Hope said as she moved Josie’s hair out of her face, gently placing a kiss on the young girl’s forehead. “Should I?” . 

“y..yes..” Josie mumbled in her sleep. Hope and Lizzie exchanged looks. Hope felt herself melt again. She was always _so_ _soft_ for Josie. "please stay."

Hope closed her eyes for a moment. She tried to hide it, her and Lizzie both did, even her and her sister along with Raelle, but it was hard. The night Josie tried to commit suicide, the world changed for everyone. Their love grew stronger. Almost losing Josie made them realize how much they need each other.   


"I'll call my sister." Hope told Lizzie. Gently getting out of bed to call Scylla.

"Hello?" Scylla said, half asleep.

"Hey Scyll, I am going to stay in the twins room." Hope told her sister.

"mm..yeah, okay," Scylla mumbled, "be safe baby girl, okay?"

"I will." Hope replied, "I love you."

"I love you too, little sister." Scylla said as she zoned out. Hope hung up the phone. 

"Let's go to sleep then." Hope smiled. Climbing back into the bed and wrapping her arms around Josie. 

Lizzie remained quiet, but the way Hope acted around Josie was more than just friendly. The Mikaelson girl was tough as nails. She was hard as a rock, but when it came to her sister, her hard to break demeanor breaks and she's as soft as a puddle of water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come chat @pastelhickson on twitter


	6. Set Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation Raylla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of joelle and raylla beginning

The weekend went by fast, and Raelle, Abigail and Tally were back at the school. During breakfast, Raelle came over to her sister and friends.

"Hey little sister," Raelle smiled as she wrapped her arms around Josie, giving her a hug, "how was the weekend for you?"

"It was good, Rae." Josie smiled, "How about you?" 

Raelle released Josie from her hug so she could hug Lizzie as well. Who gladly took the hug. "It was good too." she said. "Word on the street is, you got a date."

Tally gasped, "Oh my Goddess, that's great!"

"Yeah baby Saltzman, who's the lucky guy?" Abigail asked.

"It's a girl, actually." Josie replied. "As you two know, I'm pansexual."

"Oh, right." Tally said, "well, good for you Josie. You deserve to be happy." 

"Thanks, Craven." Josie smiled. "My date is with Noelle."

The three girls' jaws dropped. "Noelle? Like, Noelle Riverson?" Raelle asked.

Josie nodded, "yes."

"Oh my Goddess, Jo. You're literally going on a date with the hottest girl in the school!" Tally squealed.

"Actually, I think that's Scylla." Raelle corrected. Hope choked on her water.

"Sorry," Hope said, "Did you just say you think my  _ sister _ is hot?"

Raelle blushed, "shit.." she mumbled.

Tally gasped again, "Oh My Goddess." She grabbed Raelle's arm, "We need to talk. Good luck with your date Josie!" 

Abigail and Tally dragged Raelle away, the other three girls laughed as Raelle mouthed, "help me."

Lizzie turned her head to Hope. "Did you know my sister had a crush on your sister?"

"No." Hope replied, "Scylla never really comes out of our room unless it's to hang out with us. She's so kept to herself."

"I think they'd be cute." Josie admitted. "Just saying."

"I agree." Lizzie replied.

Hope rolled her eyes but smiled, "seriously?"

"What?" Josie asked, shrugging, "Rae hasn't dated since Maggie. I think she deserves some kind of happiness."

"Jo's right." Lizzie said, "I say we set them up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy


	7. Team Raylla.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle talks to Tally and Abigail about Scylla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Sit down," Tally said as she gently pushed Raelle onto the couch in the library, and sat down next to her. "You like Hope's sister?"

"Well, yeah, kind of, and I was gonna tell you, but-" Raelle stammered, her cheeks flushed. 

"But?" Abigail asked. Her and Tally weren't angry, in fact, they were excited, they were just kind of upset they were never informed. 

"You two _always_ make a **_huge dea_** **l** out of me having a crush on someone." Raelle laughed. "That's why I didn't tell you." 

"We make a huge deal because we love you, shit bird." Abigail informed her. 

"and it's cute." Tally smiled, "So, when did you start to like her?"

"About 2 months ago." Raelle confessed, "She just loves my sisters as much as I do, and I fell in love with her charm."

"Oh my Goddess, that's so cute, I don't know if my heart can take that." Tally said dramatically, making the other two laugh. 

"So, are you going to make a move?" Abigail asked. 

"Uh, no." Raelle replied, "I prefer to pine from afar."

"You're  _ joking, _ " Tally said exasperatedly. "You are finally over  _ what's her name _ , and you won't make a move?"

Ah yes,  _ what's her name _ . Maggie Brenway. All of Raelle's friends don't like her. Mainly because she cheated on Raelle. Tally, especially, cannot stand her, and if Tally "human exclamation point" Craven doesn't like you, you must've fucked up badly.

"Tal, you can say her name." Raelle smiled.

"no way, she hurt you Raelle. I don't want to say her name, nor will I ever say it again." Tally explained. 

"Okay, okay." Raelle said, "Look, Scylla's our friend. What if I tell her and it ruins our friendship?"

"I doubt that, Raelle. Hope is your sisters' best friend." Abigail explained, "And do you really think Scylla would end a friendship just because you have a crush on her?"

"I-I don't know." Raelle sighed, "I just know I like her."

"Then tell her, don't sit back and let her slip." Abigail encouraged.

"Yes, Rae. You deserve to be happy!" Tally said, "Plus you two would be so damn cute." 

"Hmm..I don't know guys." Raelle pondered, "Should I?"

"Yes!" Tally and Abigail said, 

"You should because chances are, the other three are going to meddle." Tally teased.

Raelle rolled her eyes, "fine. I'll make a move." 

"YES!" Tally said with a squeal, pulling her into a hug, "I want all the details afterwards."

"You know you're the first two to ever get a report back." Raelle said as she hugged back. 

"Well I'd sure hope so." Tally told her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think.


	8. Operation Joelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope chats with Scylla; and then her and Lizzie have plans for Josie's love life as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy !!

Half way through the school day, Hope had a plan to figure out if Scylla returned feelings for Raelle. That is, without exposing Raelle's secret either. 

"Hey Scylla, got any plans today?" Hope asked. 

"No, not really." Scylla replied, "Oh actually, Raelle asked me to hang out."

Hope perked up a bit, "Oh, did she?" she asked. "What did you say?"

"I said yes." Scylla told her, "I mean, she's my friend. Is she not?" Scylla replied.

Hope sensed the tone in her sister's voice. There was _no way this crush was one sided_. "Yeah.." she smirked a bit, "Are you two _just_ _friends_?" 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scylla asked. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so defensive."   


"I'm just wondering. You two are always together when you're not cooped up in our room." Hope explained.

"Well.." Scylla began, "I mean, she is _really cute._ "

"oh yes, very." Hope grinned. "Probably the 2nd cutest Saltzman."

"Nah, she's **_definitely_ ** #1 to me." Scylla replied. "She's really cute though, and she's smart, funny, and-" she stopped herself; "Oh fuck, I _ do _ like her." 

"You  _ do _ ." Hope said, "Why don't you ask her out?"

"Do you think she'd say yes?" Scylla asked, "I'm not exactly girlfriend material."

"We're Mikaelson's, Scylla. I'm sure she'll say yes." Hope explained, "But I have to run."

"Where are you going?" Scylla asked. "And yeah, I'll make a move tonight. 

"I am meeting the twins, duh." Hope said, "bye, good luck, love you." 

Then she took off, running full speed to the twins room. She knocked on the door, and practically scrambled in when Lizzie opened it.

"Jeez Hope, what's got you so riled up?" Lizzie asked, confused.

"Scylla likes Raelle." Hope said.

" _ WHAT/"  _ The twins said in sync,

Josie was practically grinning at this point, "This  _ changes everything. _ "

"This means our plan is going to work!" Lizzie squealed with excitement, "This is perfect." 

"They're supposed to hang out today." Hope explained. 

"Oh perfect!" Josie said, "If I know our sister, and I do, she's going to make a move." 

"Scylla's making a move tonight too." Hope grinned, "This is perfect." 

"Okay, one sister down, one more to go." Lizzie grinned, turning her attention to Josie.

"Oh no, you two are not meddling into my love life." Josie said defensively. 

"Too late for that Jo. You're stuck with us." Hope told her.

"Aw shit." Josie fake whined. "What are you two planning? I really like Noelle, just don't scare her off."

"Relax." Lizzie began, though her tone made Josie anything  _ but  _ relaxed. "We won't scare her off."

"Good." Josie smiled.

"much." Lizzie added, laughing as Josie sent her a glare. "You love us, don't deny it."

"ugh, of course I do." Josie said as she faked her annoyance. "Why must I?"

"because we're the best, duh." Hope added. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any comments below!


	9. Jealousy burns within me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope's starting to show more feelings; including jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx

The following morning at breakfast, Josie was nowhere to be found. Hope was a little worried but she figured Lizzie knew where Josie was. She walked over to Lizzie, who was walking over to her. 

"Hey," They said at the same time, "Have you seen Josie?"

"Wait, what?" Hope said, "I thought she'd be with you?"

Lizzie shook her head, "No, I didn't see her when I woke up this morning, that's why I thought she was with  _ you"  _

"Then where is she!?" Hope asked. Now she seemed panicked. Suddenly they heard screams from outside.

" _ TROLL IN THE GARDEN. _ " Someone yelled and panic filled the school. "THERE'S A TROLL IN THE GARDEN!" 

"Troll?" Hope said anxiously.

"In the garden?" Lizzie said just as anxious.

"Josie  _ loves _ the garden!" Hope and Lizzie said in sync. 

"Oh my God!" Lizzie gasped. The two of them ran towards the garden, panic coming from the hallway, running into Raelle.

"Where's Josie!?" Raelle asked, grabbing Lizzie's forearm.

"I don't know!" Lizzie cried. "Josie!" Lizzie called.

"Josette!" Raelle called, calling her by her first name. "Josette, answer me!"

"Josie! Where are you!?" Hope "Josie, please!"

Noelle came running up to them, "Where's Josie!?"

"You saw her?" Hope asked.

"She met up with me this morning but then went to the restroom." Noelle replied.

"Come on!" Hope said. The four girls ran towards the bathroom. "Josie, are you in here!?"

"Hope! Is that you?" Josie said.

"Yes! Jo, where are you?" Hope cried.

"I'm in here." Josie said, "I heard about the troll and got scared so I ran back in here and hid."

The four girls ran to the end stall and opened it. Sighing with relief.

"Oh thank God." They all said.

"Josie, you scared me!" Noelle said as she pulled Josie into a kiss. The other three girls looked away and Hope balled her hand in a fist. Part of her was burning with jealousy but she tried to ignore it. 

"Ahem." Hope cleared her throat. Making Noelle and Josie pull back, "Josie, we have some matters to attend to, remember?"

"Right." Josie scratched the back of her neck. "I'll see you later."

"Right, yeah." Noelle replied, pulling Josie in for a quick kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy.


End file.
